To Where You Are
by UmbraIntuneric
Summary: Separated by death, will hey ever find each other again?


_**I do not own either the song or the characters in this story there for I only play with them. I make no money from this.**_

 _ **Please enjoy. Umbra Intuneric**_

" **To Where You Are"  
By: Josh Groban**

 **PART 1  
**  
 _ **"Who can say for certain  
Maybe you're still here  
I feel you all around me  
Your memory's so clear"  
**_

 **He is gone!**  
She hadn't thought that she would have to do this. Their lives together cut so short. There was nothing that she could do to bring him back to her. He was gone from this plane and wouldn't return. There were so many things that they had been robbed of. Her sighs filled the room that they had shared, his death just too new to her for it to have hit her fully yet. She still couldn't believe that the demon that she had loved more than life itself was gone from her. She knew that the others were waiting on her to finish things but right now she only wanted to stay in this room where just that morning they had made passionate love until dawn.

His scent still filled the room, her body still calling out to him even knowing that he wouldn't come to her this time. There were so many things that she wanted to do with him to see with him but now she would be on her own. A tear fell down her cheek. A slight smile found her face as she thought of him telling her not to cry. She knew that it hurt him when she did from time to time. Now she was the Lady of the West and there was no lord. He was gone in a battle that never should have happened. She stood slowly and moved from the large black silk covered four poster bed. Her hand with its claws clenching in the fabric thinking of just how many nights they had shared there.  
She held herself tall as she walked through the large room to join the others that were waiting for her, including their son his heir Eclipse. The poor child didn't know all of what had happened today but he knew that it was strange for the others to come back to the palace without his father. Soon she would have to take the questions that she wasn't looking forward to. They had only had one child in the time that had passed since their mating. She had wanted more but they just didn't have the time with all that was going on in the land at the time. She wished with all of her heart that they had made the time. Eclipse was the future of the west and she had to make sure that he was more than ready to take that from her when the time was right. Just thinking of the child was enough to cause her to pause at the door knowing that he looked almost exactly like his father. So many things large and small that had been taken from them. She stood at the door of their room, she knew that she had to do this. There was no one else who could. He wanted her to be strong and be strong she would do even if it killed her in the end.  
She opened the large heavy doors easily knowing that there were others waiting on her. Her kimono was white with the same design as his only hers was in blue to accent her eyes. Her hands with their lethal claws were hidden in the deep sleeves of the shirt. She hid her pain behind sapphire eyes that had been so filled with warmth and love just that morning. On her hip on her left side just like her mates had been were the two swords that he had made for her from his own fangs. Her hand itched to touch them to feel his presence again but knew that she wouldn't. The connection that they once had silent now. There was nothing that the fangs she held could do to change that. He was gone, not even the mighty Tenseiga could bring him back to her now. Her pain filled her heart but she wouldn't allow others in to see it. They didn't need to they had pain of their own to deal with. The markings on her face and wrists were a little dimmer now with the fact that her whole reason for living today was gone. She had to deal with the funeral then take care of the lands so that the legacy that he left behind for their son was still there and just as rich as it had been when his father ruled it. That was the way of things here in this time of war and little peace. She knew what it was that she had to do, but right now those tasks seemed more than her heart could take. She walked down the long dark hallway. Her silent stride making no sound on the floor as she made her way slowly through the palace to the study where he did all of his work.  
She knew that she should more than likely go to check on her son but knew that the others would be with him for now. Right now she needed to make sure that everything else was ready so that the lands of the west would have the time to mourn their fallen leader without feeling the pain from the time of mourning. It didn't take her long to find it, she had been there the night before standing behind him as he worked. He had listened to her while they talked about the treaties and things that came up in the business of running the west. She opened the door and was instantly taken back in her mind to the night before.

 **FLASHBACK The Night Before  
** She saw him sitting there at the desk writing something on a piece of paper. She smiled he hated the paperwork that came with running his lands but he did it only because he wanted to rule them wisely. His long silver hair held behind him by his shoulders. His golden eyes focused on the paper in front of him, he looked so cute as he sat there thinking as he wrote. She moved into the room and to his side, he looked up the moment that she moved closer to him. The light in his eyes told her more than any words ever could just how much he loved her. She smiled and walked up to his side and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"Maru, what is it that has you thinking so hard?" she asked him  
"The treaty with the wolves." He sighed as he buried his face in her stomach.

She moved her hand to stroke the long silver hair that fell down his back. His hands moved to hold her by the waist, pulling her closer to him. They needed contact with each other even after about 60 years of being together. She leaned down and kissed the silver head that rested on her, she loved him so much that when he was gone it hurt her.  
"What about it Maru? I can help you if you would like." She whispered into his hair  
"You know that I will always listen to you angel. Are you sure that you want to I mean this might take a while." He sighed as he moved from her stomach to look into her eyes. She almost drown in the passion and love that she found there.  
"You know that I will do all that I can to help you. Have you forgotten so easily?" she asked teasing him a little  
"I would never forget that Kagome." He smiled at her as he pulled her close to him once more.  
"Then let's finish your paperwork and go on to better things." She smiled  
"All right, business first." He sighed as he turned back to the papers on his large ebony desk.  
They worked for a few hours and soon all of the paperwork was finished. They worked so well together that it had taken less time. She knew what it was that he wanted from his lands and he knew what she thought was best. If they came to something that they wanted to talk about they did that. It had taken them a long time to get to the point that they were but now they were one. The bond between them so strong that it could never be broken. Once the work was done she moved to the table at the side of the room and poured them both a cup of tea. She felt him moved to stand behind her. She leaned against him his touch even after all this time burned her with the fire of their passion. She wanted him there was nothing else to do.  
"Maru, here in the study?" she asked him  
"It isn't like we haven't before." He grinned in her ear as he licked the small shell.  
"Yeah but still we have a room you know."  
"I didn't say that we wouldn't make it there tonight." He breathed into her ear as he moved his hands from her waist to her face turning her to face him.  
"You know that I love you right?" she asked him  
"And you know that I love you too Kagome. Come let us take pleasure in each other until the sun rises."  
"You have to go see the dragons in the morning. Are you sure that it is a good idea?" she asked him  
"You know that nothing will stop me from coming home to you." He smiled his confidence was reassuring to her.

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT  
** They had made love to each other until exhaustion took them from the conscious world to the one of dreams. She didn't make a sound as she walked over to the desk. She didn't want to sit in his chair, it wasn't right. She grabbed the papers that she needed and moved to her chair on the other side of the desk. She read what it was that she needed to know and made the plans for the mourning period of the land then placed the papers as he would have on the desk and walked out of the room. She closed the door silently behind her and walked to the meeting room knowing that this was where the others would be waiting on her.  
Once inside she looked over her friends. Inuyasha was there with Kikyou his mate; both hanyou seemed to be thinking about something intensely for the moment. Sango and Miroku thanks to the wish on the now dead Shikon No Tama to protect Kagome and all that she loved were at the other end of the room talking in whispers about something too. She didn't make a sound as she walked into the room and took her seat, making sure that she didn't take the one that was for her mate that was wrong to her though it was her place now. She looked around the rest of the room and found Shippou and Rin who had been mated for about 20 years now watching her every move. She cleared her throat so that she had their attention. Once all eyes were on her something that she didn't like she started to speak to them.  
"Do we know why?" she asked  
"The dragons wanted the region and wouldn't allow him to make them a deal. You know that he didn't want to give them more land than they had." Said Inuyasha as he looked at her  
"That was the reason to kill him, land?" she asked him again  
"Yeah." Sighed Inuyasha  
"All right then, you know that we have to do something about this right?" she asked all of the others in front of her  
"Yes." Came the united answer  
"All right then. Can any of you tell me why Eclipse isn't in here?" she asked not really wanting to see her son but she had to know that he was all right.  
"He wanted to talk to you alone Kagome. We didn't tell him how his father died just that he was gone." Sighed Miroku as he looked at her  
"All right, Shippou would you mind going to get him. There is nothing going on here that he can't hear." She sighed as she stood from her chair.  
"Kagome are you sure that he should be here?" asked Inuyasha  
"You might not think that he has a right but Maru and I never hid things from him. He can be here, it is time to start teaching him." She said her voice sounding a lot like Sesshoumaru's in that moment  
"All right."

A few minutes later they watched as a smaller version of Sesshoumaru walked through the door with Shippou. She saw her son standing there just like his father would have. She held her arms out to him; she needed to feel him to make sure that he was all right. He walked to her slowly something else that he had gotten from his father and soon she was holding her son, the only real reminder of what she and Sesshoumaru had been to each other.  
"Eclipse are you all right?" she asked him. She knew that though he might look like a teenager he might not act like one at times.  
"Mother I am all right. I want vengeance though." Her son whispered into her chest  
"I know. We are getting ready to talk about that all right?"  
"I am being invited to listen?" he asked her  
"You know that I have to teach you how to do things now so the answer is yes. Sit here at my knee and you will see how your father and I did things all right my son?" she asked him  
"Yes mother." He answered as the two of them moved to her chair again. He sat in front of her and listened intently to the conversation that was going on not saying a word.  
"Inuyasha do you think that wecan deal with this threat?" she asked him  
"Kagome if they took him I don't know."  
"Inuyasha I didn't ask you that, can _**we**_ take them?" she asked him again  
"Our group can." He said  
"All right then. In the morning we leave to finish this. I want to give my mate the funeral that he deserves by the end of this week. Sango have you talked to the healers' and caretakers so that his body will be ready in time?"  
"Hai Kagome are you sure about this though?" Sango asked  
"Yes I am sure. I will not allow anyone to think that the west is weak now that I have it. Eclipse will not have to worry about being safe. The people of the west need to know that I will do what it is that I should as his mate."  
"We will be ready by morning then Kagome."  
They all left the room and made ready for the battle that they would face in the morning. She went to her room knowing that her son would make his way to his own. Inuyasha had told her that he would help her with the young youkai knowing that she needed time to deal with her grief as well. She walked through the hallway once more to the room that they lived in and loved in. She opened the doors knowing that she might not want to be in here but she wouldn't leave this room and all of the memories that she had here.  
Things were just as she had left them that morning when she had left to teach the children of the palace. Nothing had changed. His cup still on the table from that morning where they had taken their tea; the dresser full of his clothes waiting on him to return to change into something new; the doors closed to keep out the chill from the night on the balcony. Nothing here was different the only thing missing from the room was him. His aura filled the room there was no running from the fact that this was his room. She moved to the bed and laid down pulling his pillow to her nose so that she could take in his scent. It was still so fresh and strong like he had been in here just a moment ago with her.  
" _ **Who can say for certain Maybe you're still here I feel you all around me Your memory's so clear**_ " she whispered as she closed her eyes to the sights around her and focused on the scent in the pillow that she held to tightly. She didn't allow her tears to fall and soon with the pain that her heart was in and the fatigue that she had been fighting the whole time she soon fell asleep holding on to the pillow that held his scent. Her dreams torturing her through the night.

 **PART 2  
**  
 _ **"Deep in the stillness  
I can hear you speak  
You're still an inspiration  
Can it be (?)  
That you are mine  
Forever love  
And you are watching over me from up above"  
**_

 **Is He Still Here?  
** Halfway through the night her dreams woke her. She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep again tonight. She walked with the pillow still in her embrace to the doors that he had shut for her the night before. She walked out into the night. The moon would be gone the next night but then again she didn't have to worry about Inuyasha. His night of weakness gone when she and Sesshoumaru had found a way to put a spell on Inuyasha so that he didn't have that night neither did Kikyou.  
The night was so quiet as if even the land knew what had happened today. None of the insects sang tonight. There was no sound in the world save for the breaking of her heart. She looked to the sliver of moon that hung low in the sky tonight and wondered what they had done to be so robbed of all the things that they could have had. She buried her face in the pillow, she needed him she wasn't strong enough to do this on her own. She didn't know what to do. He hadn't had the time to teach all that there was to know about taking care of the lands that he held but she knew enough that she might be able to hold them for a while. She didn't want to be here in the lands of the west without him. They just weren't the lands that she knew and loved without him.  
She dropped to the floor of the balcony knowing that her tears no matter how she tried to change them would fight through. She didn't want to fight them anymore; there was no one here to see her pain so she simply stopped fighting. Her heart poured out into those tears, she didn't even notice that they were tears of blood that she shed tonight. Her claws tore into her hands as she knelt there brought down by the pain in her heart. Her voice was nothing as she called out to the man that she loved.  
"Sesshoumaru, why did you leave me? Why didn't you take me with you? Why did you leave me here alone? I don't know what to do. I love you Sesshoumaru don't leave me. Come back to me, don't leave me here dying a little everyday knowing that I will never see you again." She whispered into the night.

She didn't care what it took she had given all that she had to put the damn jewel together and she had only had a fraction of a life with the only man that she would ever love. The man that was the reason for its completion in the first place. She stayed there bowed in the pain that she felt with his missing presence at her side. Other times she would stand out here on the balcony and their connection allowed her to talk to him while he was gone but now there was nothing in the night. There would be no answer for her tonight or any other night, she was alone in a world that she didn't know all that well and the man of her heart had moved from this plane to the next.  
"My dearest love you have to stay strong. I am always with you."  
His voice seemed to say in the night. She turned her tear stained face up to the moon in the sky. Her heart stopped beating, had she heard him or had her mind played a trick on her?  
"Sesshoumaru?" she whispered  
"My eternal love you must take care of Eclipse. I will never leave you."  
"Sesshoumaru, _**Deep in the stillness I can hear you speak You're still an inspiration**_ tell me how to come to you I don't want to live without you! Please my dearest love I can't live without you. You are everything to me!" her heart falling on the balcony floor at the thought of never feeling his touches again. " _ **Can it be**_ that I am destined to be alone forever?"  
"My love my heart Kagome, I know _**that you are mine, my forever love**_." She felt his words ring in her heart  
"I know my love. I always will love only you _**and you are watching over me from above**_ aren't you?" she asked the night  
"Yes." The simple breeze seemed to answer her

 **PART 3  
**  
 _ **"Fly me up to where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile to know you're there  
A breath away is not far  
To where you are**_

 _ **Are you gently sleeping  
Here inside my dream**_

 _ **And isn't faith believing**_

 _ **All power cant be seen"  
**_

 **A Broken Hearted Wish  
** " _ **Fly me up to where you are Beyond the distant star I wish upon tonight To see you smile If only for a while to know you're there A breath away is not far To where you are**_." She cried out into the night. She knew that she had to be hearing things. He was gone wasn't he? "Or _**are you gently sleeping**_? Could this just be a dream? Will I stay locked up _**here inside my dream**_ with you here to guide me and love me? I have faith that you are here but I don't know if I can make it." Her heart wrenching sobs broke from her at the sound of his voice. She needed him more than she needed to breath, she didn't want to live without him.  
" _ **And isn't faith believing All power cant be seen**_?" asked the sound of his voice as he spoke to her in the night  
"I know that Sesshoumaru but you have to tell me how to make it where you are. I don't want to be here without you." She continued to cry into the night. She had to be in a dream she thought she knew that he was gone from her there was nothing left of the man that she knew only a shell that she had to bury when she returned from the battle that she would be fighting in the morning.

 **PART 4  
**  
 _ **"As my heart holds you  
Just one beat away  
I cherish all you gave me everyday  
'Cause you are my  
Forever love  
Watching me from up above"  
**_

 **Undying Love  
** She stared up at the moon, her blood red tears falling down her pale face. Nothing in this world would ever be enough to take the pain from her. She was empty now that he was gone from her. She didn't want to take her next breath without him at her side. She knew that she had to deal with the pain for a while so that their son would have what he needed to make it in this time, but to be honest just thinking about the years that she would have to spend without him there at her side caused her tears to fall even faster and her sobs to tear themselves from her body. She knew that they had had something that few found and even fewer had the chance to live but still she didn't want the life that she had without him there with her. Eternity meant nothing with out him. She knew that she had things that she had to do but to think of doing them alone burned her.  
She moved back into the bedroom to lie on the bed that they had shared for their life together. She held his pillow tight against her chest knowing that in time his scent would fade from this. His aura would leave this room and she would be left with nothing other than the son that they had given life to. She thought about all of the things that had gone on in their lives. All of the happiness and pain, how they had made it through it all with only each other to lean on at times, now she was alone. She closed her eyes again knowing that until the time was right she would be stuck here in this place. Just as she was about to fall asleep again she whispered into the night knowing some how that he would hear her.  
" _ **As my heart holds you Just one beat away I cherish all that you gave me everyday 'Cause you are my Forever love Watching me from up above**_."  
With that she slept through what remained of the night knowing that in the morning the real test of her life would come into play.

 **PART 5  
**  
 _ **"And I believe  
That angels breathe  
And that love will live on and never leave"  
**_

 **The Battle of the Dragons**  
She and the others left first thing in the morning to fight the same dragons that had taken the life of her mate, their friend. It took them most of the day to make it to the group of dragons that had killed him. She stood there at the front line knowing that he wouldn't have let her do this but it was his death that she was here to avenge. Long ago she wouldn't have even thought about doing what it was that she was about to do. Now though it was right, he had come here to make peace and it seemed from what she had gathered from the papers in the palace that he had been set up from the start. They wanted the whole of the west not just the region that he had been here to safeguard. She knew then that more than likely many more of them had been involved than just the few that stood in front of her right now. She didn't care she wasn't about to leave here until all that were tainted with the blood of her mate were taken care of.  
She looked at those around her; they all knew that this would be a long hard battle. They were here any way; they wouldn't leave her to fight against this alone. She wore his clothing today something that she hadn't done since they had first mated, she also wore his armor something that he would have wanted her to do so that she was safe from harm. She had wanted pieces of him with her while she fought this battle. If she lived through this she would put them away when she returned to the palace only to use them in times of battles so that she didn't tear them up. She still had the armor that he had made for her but now it was right to wear his. Her eyes were cold as she looked over the clan of dragon that stood in front of her. She wanted to know who the ones where that had attacked her mate and find out she would. It didn't matter to her who she had to torture to find out.  
"Who are you to be here in our lands?" asked the eldest dragon in front of her. His long body bulky and slow with age.  
"Wrong these are my lands dragon." She said coldly  
"Who are you that they are yours?" asked one of the younger dragon's at his side  
"I am Lady of the West Kagome Higurashi. You killed my mate Sesshoumaru-No-Taisho just yesterday. I want to who it was that was involved in the attack and I want to know the reason for said attack. You will tell me now or I and the ones that I have brought with me will start killing until you are all dead. You had no right to demand his presence here. He came to you as you requested, then he comes home dead leaving myself there alone with our son."  
"I don't know what attack you are speaking of my lady." Answered the elder dragon.  
She could tell that he was telling the truth for now, but she could also see that the younger dragon next to him that had spoken up was nervous.  
"Are you the leader of this clan?" she asked the elder dragon  
"Yes."  
"Then tell me why you demanded more land. From what I can see you have more than enough for the group with you."  
"I didn't."  
"What do you mean that you didn't?" she asked watching the younger dragon move back a little  
"I have made no such request of the late Lord. I didn't even know that he was coming here or I would have met him myself."  
"How could you not know?" she asked him as she stared at the younger dragon that continued to move back with a few of the group gathered in front of her.

She turned to the others that were with her, she didn't have to say a word they knew what it was that she was thinking and they moved so that they could move the moment that she gave them the sign to do so. They had battle d with her and Sesshoumaru enough to know what it was that she would do. They didn't want to face all of the dragons in front of them but then when she had started talking to them they too had noticed that she was making certain ones of the group very nervous.  
"I mean that my nephew has been taking over some of the business of the clan I am getting too old for this." Answered the elder dragon  
"Your nephew is he the one that is trying to leave your side?" she asked the elder dragon as she looked once again to those around her. Their moment was coming.  
"Hai my lady." Answered the elder dragon  
"You know the law in this land. You know that I have a right to the blood of all those involved with the death of my mate. I will walk through them if one of them has any blood on them from my mate you know what it is that I will do." Her voice so cold that nothing in this world could have stood in her path. She meant every word that she had said and she would do whatever it took to defend the honor of her mate and her place as the new leader of the western lands, she had to for her son.  
"I know the law my lady. I will not hold anything you have to do against you. Lord Sesshoumaru-No-Taisho was an honorable ruler to us. If any among the ones that are with me were in on his death it is only right that they die at the hands of his mate and his generals." Said the elder dragon as he bowed in front of her.  
"Very well then." She looked at those around her it was their time to shine.

They moved quickly as they battled the fleeing dragons. They knew the moment that she had started to sniff the air around them that they were dead. They had heard that the mate of Sesshoumaru was weak a ningen in fact but the demoness that stood in front of them now wasn't at all weak. It would seem that their information was wrong. They knew that they either had to kill or be killed. If they killed her they would be out on their own they knew that now. They had not thought about the fact that his mate would come looking for a blood return on the loss of her mate.  
Kagome walked right up to the nephew who was stuck in the middle of the elder dragon and herself. He was the ring leader in this mess. His claws screamed to her the blood of her mate; she knew that he had been the one to start the attack. Sesshoumaru wouldn't have fought them until it was necessary. This dragon might have gotten in the first strike but he had not been injured, no there were others in the group that had taken the brunt of her mate's displeasure. This one though had been the one to strike the killing blow. There was nothing on earth or in heaven that would save his life, he would die.  
"You are the nephew?" she asked as she watched the elder dragon help her pin the younger one down.  
"That I am what of it?" asked the younger dragon  
"Your claws scream of my mates' death. What have you to say for yourself?" she asked her eyes glowing with the desire to shed his blood  
"I killed him so that we could rule the west. You are only a weak demoness; there is nothing that you can do against me." Laughed the young dragon  
"Are you that blind?" asked the elder dragon as he looked at the young one in shock  
"What do you mean?" asked the younger dragon still not frightened of the demoness in front of him, the others of the group yes but not her.  
"You are foolish Roonmaru, you deserve to die for that alone. You set him up did you not? Now you are too blind to see who it is that you face. My lady do what you will with him there is nothing in him worth saving" sighed the elder dragon  
"Who is she?" asked Roonmaru as he turned to his uncle  
"She is a most rare and unique creature. She is both sacred and youkai. You were dead the moment that her mates scent caught her nose. Be done with him my lady there is no reason for you to have to deal with this ignorance."  
"You mean she is the one?"  
"Yes and because of you there is nothing left for her here."  
"What do you mean the one?"  
"You and the ones with you along with your mate were the ones to defeat Naraku were you not?" asked the elder dragon  
"Yes we were." She answered  
"Well the destiny that you and you mate had is gone now. This stupid child made sure of that."  
"What destiny?" she asked the dragon  
"To bring peace to youkai and ningen for eternity." Sighed the dragon as he lowered his head  
"Can it still be done?" she asked  
"Perhaps my lady. It will be much harder for your son." He sighed  
"You will die for all that you have done to my family!" growled Kagome. She flew at him pulling the twin katanas that her mate had given to her. She sliced his head off cleanly there was nothing left for her to do. She looked around her; the others had finished their fights it was time to leave.  
"I am sorry my lady for your loss." Sighed the elder dragon  
"He isn't really gone I guess. I will join him soon." She smiled  
"What do you mean?" asked the elder dragon  
"I will live long enough to raise our son then I will join him."  
"Why my lady? Do you even know if he made it to the other side?"  
"He has. I don't have any thing here for me once my son takes his place." She sighed  
"You would leave this world but are you sure that you would be with him?"  
"He is with me even now. I believe that I will be with him sooner rather than later, _**And I believe That angels breathe And that love will live on and never leave**_ me. I will be with him soon." She smiled a blood red tear falling from her eye.  
"My lady do you know what the color of your tears means?" asked the elder dragon  
"No why?" she asked  
"You are right." Smiled the dragon as he bowed so low to her that he was almost all the way on the ground. "Take heart my lady he will be there for you."  
"I know." She smiled turning from him to do what it was that she had to until she could find the peace that she longed for.

 **PART 6  
** _ **  
"Fly me up  
To where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile  
To know you're there  
A breath away is not far  
To where you are"  
**_

 **100 years later  
** She stood on the same balcony tonight that she had the night that he had died. 100 years had been a long time for her to live without him. She smiled tonight she knew that she would hear him once again. She longed for him so deeply that she wanted to die right there. She had raised their son as she had told him that she would. She had lived with the memories of all that they had done. The others had sworn to her that they would care for her son as he dealt with the troubled times a head of him. They knew that she had died that day. None of them had said a word to her, the dragon the only one in the whole time to know that she cried for him. She had never taken another there would never be another for her. Rin and Shippou knew that she loved them as her own and with the help from Eclipse they were now ruling their own lands. She knew that things here would be fine.  
Tonight she wore his clothes, his armor still in the room next to the bed where it had been every night other than the ones that she had had to go and fight for what was theirs. His swords were near her own, bonded so that no other could wield them. They were to be put into a case with her armor and his own so that there was a remembrance of them in the palace after she was gone. She had ruled the west wisely and with a gentle hand over the years and though her son was a lot like his father he had seen that at times there was a need for force but at others a gentler hand would do much more good.  
Everyone had left her alone tonight. They all watched her as she had walked through the palace knowing that her time was drawing near. She didn't want them to mourn her but knew in her heart that they would there was nothing that she could do about that. For her too much time had passed, she wanted to be free and now that her son was able to deal with things here on his own it was her time to find that. She knelt down as she looked at the moon. A smile found her face as she looked upon the silvery orb, it was a crescent just as she and those of her family bore. Her mate she sighed that was his mark. She closed her eyes and listened to the night, she hoped that she would hear his voice once again.  
"My love." Came the whisper on the wind  
"Sesshoumaru my love." she whispered her voice full of her joy at the sound.  
"It is time Kagome." His voice echoed in her heart  
"I know I have done what I said that I would. I love you so much Sesshoumaru I can't take it here anymore. _**Fly me up To where you are Beyond the distant star I wish upon tonight To see you smile If only for awhile To know you're there A breath away is not far To where you are**_ "  
"Kagome my mate. You have done well with him there is nothing more that I can ask of you. You knew in your heart that there would be times that dying was better than living and you did it with a grace and strength that I knew you always had."  
"Come to me my love take me into your arms." She sighed it was time that she had the peace that she had longed for.  
She saw it faintly at first as she knelt there on the balcony looking at the moon. It couldn't be! Was it his face after all these years? Was he now coming to haunt her like he did in the dreams that she had every night? She shook her head, her long raven hair falling around her covering her as if a cape as she looked at the misty form moving toward her.  
"Is that really you Sesshoumaru?" she asked as she looked at the form  
"Yes Kagome I am here to take you to the other side."  
"Will things be all right here?" she asked him  
"Yes my love you have done all that you have needed to. It is time that we move beyond this plane and allow our son to find his destiny." Smiled her mate as he took a full form in front of her.  
She couldn't move for looking at the beauty of her mate. For far too long she had not gazed upon that beauty, she drank it in like the Sahara does a rainstorm. She was dying for him and she wanted him there was nothing left her for her. Her heart was with him. His long silver hair falling to brush his ankles as he stood there in front of her. His golden eyes burning with a passion that she knew would be hers eternally. His strong gentle hand reaching out to her. She placed her hand in his and felt the heat that she had been missing all these years fill her once again. Her heart started beating again, her soul started moving inside of her once again. She felt complete as she knelt there with her hand in his. There was nothing that she wanted more than to embrace him.  
"Are you really here?" she asked not quite believing what it was that she was seeing  
"Yes Kagome I am really here. The Kami thought that you would come to me and have an easier journey to the other side were it I that was with you." He smiled.

Oh how she had missed that smile that voice. She wanted him, she leapt up off of the floor of the balcony and embraced him, and she kissed him with all of the passion that she had locked up over the years. She felt his answering growl as he kissed her back with the same passion. They stood there now to forms of mist on the balcony embracing for the first time since the morning that he had walked away and left this world. Had anyone been looking at that balcony at that moment they would have seen the Lord and Lady slowly vanish from the balcony as they as one moved from this plane to the heavens. The aura around the palace and the lands that they now ruled was a peaceful one as they left this world once again joined never again to be parted.

 **PART 7  
**  
 _ **"I know you're there  
A breath away is not far  
To where you are"  
**_

 **ONE YEAR LATER  
** Eclipse stood on his balcony. It wasn't the same one that his mother used to stand on all the time but it was on the same side of the house. He had closed his parents room. He didn't want that area of the palace ever touched. He had known the day that his father died that his mother would join him as soon as she was able. She didn't want to be here. She loved him and she cared for him but she wanted to be with his father. He hadn't faulted her for that. He had talked to his uncles and his aunts about his mother and father for years before the actual death of his mother.  
They had told him of the pain and the trials that his parents had had to go through just to be together. He longed for his mother to find the peace that she craved while she had been here but it seemed that nothing that he did ever gave it to her. She needed to be with his father. It was a crime to him for her to have lived so long with out him. She had loved his father the whole time and had taught him about that love. He wanted that for him self and knew that in time no matter how long it would take him that he would find it. He only had to wait. He looked up at the moon a perfect replica of the one on his forehead, he knew that they were still watching over him even now. He smiled as he looked up at the night sky.  
He had heard his mothers mournful voice the night that his father had died and every year that same night she would do the same thing and say the same words. Now it was his turn because he knew that they were still there watching over him. His long silver hair blowing in the wind, his deep sapphire eyes something that he had gotten from his mother filling with the love that he had for his parents. His long silver claws clenched at his side as he thought about what it was that his mother had been through. The loss that she had dealt with in order to raise him to be the youkai that he was today. The stories that she told him in the middle of the night about his father so that his father could in some way still be in his life. His pelt twitched on the oak balcony as he stood there looking up at the night sky knowing that had things been different that one day that instead of it being himself on this balcony it would be his parents on the next one over staring at the night tonight. He didn't cry though, they were happy now and they were together that was all that mattered. His voice low and gentle carried out over the lands as he repeated the words that his mother had said all those years.  
" _ **I know you're there A breathe away is not far To where you are**_ , my dearest mother and strongest most honorable father. Rest now I am fine and will do all that I can to make you proud of me. I know that you waited for each other and that in time I will find that same deep love that the two of you shared. I just wanted to let you know that I miss you and that I will do all that I can to honor the strong honorable parents that you were. Thank you mother for staying around as long as you did and know that the time that I spent with you was the most peaceful and happy of my life. Father know that the lessons that you gave me as a pup have stayed with me and that I have tried to do all that I can to be like you. "  
With that Eclipse walked back into his room. He could feel the love of his parents as he moved through the room and soon fell on the bed asleep, wrapped in the love of his parents.

 **In the heavens  
** "He has become a great man." Said a male voice staring down at the man sleeping on the bed.  
"That he has," smiled a female as she too looked with love in her eyes at the man sleeping.  
"You did well my love."  
"As did you my love."  
"He told us to rest but will we?" asked the male  
"You know the answer to that." Laughed the female voice  
"I thought so." Smiled the male as they continued to watch over the male for the rest of his life guiding him where they could. Their hearts full of pride at the man that their child had become, honored that every year he remembered them and spoke to them as if he knew that they were still there for him even if in the heavens. He became all that they could have ever hoped for from their son.

 _Finished August 20. 2006_


End file.
